Green Eyes Through Time
by nekohebi
Summary: Ok, this is kinda weird. Lily and Ginny are linked mentally/spiritually. They talk through a diary, not unlike Tom Riddles. Takes place in Marauder time and Harry's 5th year. Plz R&R! Chap2 up!!! ^__^
1. Meet Ginny And Lily!

This is kinda strange, but Kawai Hikari said to write it, so blame her. Back ground-y stuff will be explained later (Chapter 2?) Any suggestions are welcomed! Plz R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if I did, would I really be writing on ff.net?) so DON'T sue me (or I'll come after you with the evil gel pens *evil cackles*. Don't ask, just don't.) I do, however, own the weird plot (there is one?), so there! *sticks out tongue in v. childish manner* ^__^  
  
ALSO: I have an alter ego, so if I seem to be having a conversation with myself, just accept the fact that I could prob'ly do with a long stay in a mental hospital.  
  
AND: I hope that the fonts that I use for Lily/Ginny's writing works!!!  
  
SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING MISTAKES/HORRIFIC GRAMMAR, BUT I DON'T GIVE A F***ING DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Green Eyes Through Time  
  
Lily Evans closed her eyes. Ginny Weasley opened hers.  
  
She crawled out of bed, a picture of misery. It was near the start of term and she was a 4th year. She kept forgetting this fact to the despair of the rest of her year, not to mention her teachers.  
  
After looking into the bathroom mirror for about 5 minuets without recognition, she headed the knocks on the door and proceeded in the slowest possible way to get washed and dressed.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" the dream team greeted her as she entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione," she commented  
  
Ginny sat down in a corner of the room and took out her journal.  
  
~Hi Lily, still breathing?~ She wrote in.  
  
The words slowly disappeared and in their place the sentence ~Ha ha, very funny Ginny!~ formed.  
  
Near the fire, Harry Ron and Hermione were watching her closely.  
  
"She's acting kinda weird, like in her first year 1st year" Ron said in a worried voice.  
  
"That book she has with her all the time, it couldn't be like Riddle's diary, could it?" Harry asked about the young, attractive girl.  
  
"We have no way of knowing!" Hermione exclaimed, distressed. She liked Ginny and didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
~You have no idea how annoying it can be having 6 brothers!~ Ginny scribbled  
  
~I do actually, remember, we are the same person!~ Lily replied  
  
~S'pose.~ Ginny wrote back  
  
Harry suddenly remembered a scene he'd seen out of his bedroom window. His aunt had been outside for some reason and there'd been a girl that looked a lot like Ginny walking down Privet Drive. The two had suddenly caught sight of each other and froze dead still. He remembered what he'd heard, Petunia had said, "You? It can't be..." and the red-haired girl had replied, "Petunia? I.I'm sorry." before turning tail and fleeing. His aunt had been in a strange mood ever since then.  
  
"Why don't we hang out with her more?" he asked the other two, not telling them how attractive he'd been finding her. Forget Cho Chang, come on Ginny Weasley!  
  
"Yeah." Hermione and Ron agreed.  
  
*  
  
Lily smiled up at the Marauders. Well, three of the Marauders, Peter Evil rat, must kill, must kill, must kill.etc. had just dashed off to the library, having been told that that Potions essay was in fact due in tomorrow. It was pathetic, really. The only one who cared or put any effort into studying, Peter, was the one who only just manages to scrape through exams with the lowest possible pass mark. Sirius, Remus and James on the other hand put as little effort and care in as was physically possible, but still managed to get really high marks.  
  
Despite them being in their 5th year and her only in her 4th, the five of them where still friends.  
  
"What ya doin'?" James asked her, smiling brightly  
  
"Homework?"  
  
"Looks like a diary!" Remus said in a sing-song voice  
  
"It is not!" She protested fiercely  
  
"What is it then?" Sirius asked, eyes gleaming of mischief  
  
"Verily, we forsooth thine road for a pompernickle!" Lily exclaimed, as a distraction  
  
"Erm.don't take this the wrong way.but.do you think you could do with spending some time in St Mungos for the mentally insane?" James asked pointedly  
  
"Sod you!" Lily exclaimed, "Since when was what I write any business of yours?"  
  
"Sorry!" They all chorused, not looking at all so  
  
"Boys!" Lily sighed in a very loud way, causing the majority of the library to give the three boys a stern look.  
  
"See ya guys!" Lily said cheerfully  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked, obviously not having looked around recently  
  
"Madame Pince, coming this way!" Remus pointed out the woman who hated them for the large number of pranks they had pulled in the library so far.  
  
"Better run before she murders us!" Sirius yelped, and the three of them dashed off to the common room.  
  
~I love those guys!~ Lily wrote into the journal  
  
~Awww.Lily's in lurrve!~ Ginny replied  
  
~I know that quoting myself is egotistic, but some of my words of wisdom: 'Sod you!'~ Lily retorted through the journal  
  
~Well, the guys are becoming animagus soon; I wonder what we will be?~ Ginny's words appeared.  
  
~Yeah.~ Lily thought about that too.  
  
*****  
  
Well, what d'ya think?  
  
What animals do you think Lily and Ginny should become? (they will become animagus, whether you like it or not!)!  
  
R&R R&R R&R  
  
Plz!!!!!!!  
  
Or I'll die!!!  
  
Be warned, flames will be used to aid my school's pathetic central heating (in the winter, when it's FREEZEING, it's always off, but when the nice warm summer months arrive, the central heating kicks in)  
  
Oh, did I forget to say.R&R,R&R,R&R,R&R,R&R,R&R.etc.you get the point.  
  
^__^ 


	2. Dates ? ! ?

NOTES: Chocolate Muse, demon-owl, Monika, animegirl-mika and Molly thank you for reviewing and Hikahi, I appreciate your information that Ginny has brown eyes, but a) I didn't know that and b) I don't care. Her eyes are green (I know I forgot to mention that in Chap 1, so It'll be mentioned this chap.)  
  
THANK YOU!!! I got 6 reviews!!! 6!!! 6!!! 6!!! (etc...)  
  
I forgot to say that Kawai Hikari was the one to come up with the title 'Green Eyes Through Time' and I prob'ly should've.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, but the extremely weird plot idea is MINE!!! (my precious...voice goes like Gollum's from lotr, people start to worry about nekohebi's sanity...)  
  
Just so you know; anything in these funny symbolly things means a random author note (during the passage)  
  
{ [ ", ^__^ ~#~ * ~#~ ^__^ ", ] }  
  
The Yule Ball was coming up within a matter of weeks and Ginny had settled nicely into hanging out with the dream team, but to their irritation, she still was quiet, withdrawn and carried her journal everywhere.  
  
"Hey Gins!" Harry called to her. Ginny turned round and grinned at him  
  
"Hi Harry!" She replied cheerfully  
  
"D'ya...erm...wannagotoballwime?" He said in a rush  
  
She raised her blazing red eyebrows, but seemed to understand that he actually meant "Do you want to go to the ball with me?", so she nodded, before asking "D'ya know who Ron and Hermione are going with?"  
  
"No, who'd'ya think they should go with?" Harry answered  
  
"Oh, I'll have to think about that one..." Ginny answered with an evil smirk that reminded Harry of Malfoy.  
  
"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed, "What have I done! You're gonna do some dreadful thing and get me blamed!" he wailed.  
  
After having got to know her, he'd realized she had a tendency of doing pranks and the like, and getting away with them!  
  
*She's go very nice green eyes,* Harry thought dreamily, *So like emeralds!*  
  
*****  
  
"Hi Lily, going to the ball with anyone?" James asked as Lily bounced down the stairs grinning manically.  
  
"Yep!" She sat down.  
  
On top of James.  
  
"Hey!" he protested, "Why can't you sit on someone else, I'm not a bloody chair!"  
  
"Heehee!" Lily proclaimed, emerald green eyes glowing with insanity.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Sirius commented, looking worried  
  
"She's had sugar, hasn't she?" Remus gulped.  
  
Peter hid behind them.  
  
James looked decidedly miserable at the fact that a sugar-hyped Lily was sitting on his lap, pinning him down.  
  
"Heehee!" Lily continued, before suddenly falling asleep on James's shoulder.  
  
"Erm...Lily...could you kinda...well...get off me?" James asked uncertainly.  
  
Lily woke up. Suddenly.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked. She seemed to have gotten over the insanity sugar causes when you have 2 bags of the stuff.  
  
"I said 'who are you going to the Yule Ball with?'" James said, irritatedly  
  
"Oh, yeah, you," Lily replied vaguely  
  
"Why wasn't I informed?" James asked, confused, as the other three sniggered in the background.  
  
"I dunno," Lily said distantly, "Look at the pretty pixies..."  
  
Obviously, the moment of sanity had gone, and she had returned to the realms of madness and sugar.  
  
"Ooh! James's goin' t'ball wi' Lilee-ee!" Sirius commented round a mouthful of toffee.  
  
James glared at him  
  
"Where the heck did the toffee come from?" Remus asked  
  
"Lily 'ave oo me," Sirius replied  
  
Peter raised his eyebrows I've decided that he ought to do a bit more than looking confused and hiding behind others  
  
The three of them interpreted this as 'Lily gave it too me'  
  
"Women!" James sighed  
  
Peter nodded reverently, "Yep!" he said, "My grandma's just like her. Trying to persuade the family that we all need to go climb Mount Everest during the summer holidays one minuet, and snoring her head off the next! Mind you, I dunno whether Lily snores. My grandma could snore for England!"  
  
"Well, none of us have slept with Lils, so we can't know for sure," Remus commented  
  
"James?" Sirius asked in his sweet and innocent way  
  
James gave him the evil eye.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Remus exclaimed  
  
"Sure?" Peter and Sirius asked, Peter innocently and Sirius wickedly.  
  
"Yes!" he snapped  
  
"OK," Sirius gave in easily and Peter gave him a weird look.  
  
  
  
{ [ ", ^__^ ~#~ * ~#~ ^__^ ", ] }  
  
WHAT animals do you think Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lily and Ginny should become, if they become animagus, and how the heck do you spell animagus? (I dunno whether I'm spelling it right!)  
  
AND what romances do you think I should do? There'll prob'ly be l/j and h/g, but I don't know about the others or whether I'll mess around with their feeling first...  
  
DO you think anyone should die? (yes, I know that's a very morbid, depressing and irritating question to ask, but I may as well.)  
  
Has anyone else noticed that if you get the word(/name) Snape, and replace the 'p' with a 'k', you get... answer in next chapter if you're really thick!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
I need them!!!  
  
Flames are welcomed as will be used as heating!!!  
  
",  
  
^__^ 


End file.
